


Lucy Loves Blueberries

by orphan_account



Category: I Love Lucy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:24:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As the Ricardos and the Mertz go out blueberry picking during the last remaining days of the summer season, the ladies keep eating them while their husbands do most of work on the picking...





	Lucy Loves Blueberries

The afternoon sun feels nice and warm on the back of her red polka dot dress. With a matching bow clip on the crown of her bun, Lucy Ricardo holds up a small woven basket near a fat blueberry bush and while she looks around as she slowly reaches for a well-ripened berry, she plucks it off the branch, pretends to drop in the basket, but instead she pops the tartly fruit into her mouth.

"I saw that, Lucy!" crows her best friend and neighbor, Ethel Mertz. She sneaks up from behind and appears with her basket full of berries.

"Saw what?" Lucy avoids any form of eye contact by staring into the grassy ground. 

"You ate a blueberry! You're eating them instead of picking them!" Ethel says accusingly.

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

" _Prove it!_ "

"Alrighty then," Ethel smirks at the pouty face Lucy. "Stick out your tongue for me!"

"Oh Ethel, c'mon now-"

"Do it, Lucy!" 

The redhead huffs and pokes out her tongue between her lips. Ethel claps her hands and points. "Hah! I knew it! You _have_ been eating them! Your tongue is blue! And there's barely any in your basket!"

"I know, but they're soo goood," Lucy sing-songs. She brightens up the minute she casually reaches for some of Ethel's berries inside her basket, but lets out a startle cry as soon as the blonde slaps her hand away.

"Yoww! That hurt!" Lucy whines.

"We're suppose to be picking the berries, Lucy, not eating them!" Ethel recites accordingly. "If Fred or Ricky saw you gobbling them all up, we won't have any more berries left for dessert tonight!"

"At least try one, Ethel," Lucy offers. She sticks her hand back into the blueberry shrub and picks off a nicely powdered bluish berry. Her friend hesitates at first, but she thinks that only eating one won't kill her. Ethel takes the blueberry from Lucy and pops it into her mouth. 

"Well?" Lucy smiles as she watches Ethel's eyes widen with delight.

"Gee, that tasted so fresh! So sweet!" Ethel remarks. She grabs a handful from her basket and holds it out for her and Lucy to snack on. 

Four rows of blueberry shrubs behind the ladies stand their husbands, who are both bent over, all sweaty in the face, sleeves rolled up past their elbows, picking away. Fred grabs a handkerchief from the back pocket of his denim overalls and wipes his forehead clean.

"You think the girls are doing alright, Rick?" he asks his Spanish friend and neighbor.

"Yes, I think so," Ricky says, tugging the rim of his cloth farmer's hat. "Say, Fred. I haven't seen or heard from them in a while. They're probably be picking more than us!"

"Well, our buckets are pretty full by the looks of them. I can't wait until I have some of Lucy's homemade blueberry scones!" Fred beams. 

"And I can't wait to try Ethel's blueberry cobbler!" Ricky says happily.

"Let's go check and see how our precious wives are doing!" Fred suggests, picking up his heavy basket load of blueberries.

"Swell idea, Fred!" Ricky agrees. He picks up his heavy filled basket of blueberries and spills some of them below around his feet in the grass as he and Fred start walking on their search for their married women.

The men hear faint giggling and pleasant moans as they approach a row of blueberries and stop still in their tracks. Ricky holds an arm in front of Fred and places a finger between his lips. Fred nods along and they both quietly creep over and peek through a shrub. They see Lucy and Ethel sitting on the ground in their house dresses, popping and smacking blueberries in their mouths. Lucy's lips are tinted blue while the tips of Ethel's fingers are stained purple. The baskets that belonged to each girl are now rolled over beside them with blueberries scattered everywhere on the ground.

"AH-HAH!" Ricky jumps out from the bushes with Fred tagging along, both men scaring the ladies with screams of startlement. "What happen to your berries, dear ladies?" he crosses his arms together, giving Lucy a look of disappointment.

"They've been eating blueberries the whole time, Rick!" Fred shouts.

"It's not the end of the world, Fred," Ethel clicks her teeth.

"It should be," Fred grumbles. "Now we won't have any of your cobbler!"

"How could you, Lucy? We were suppose to try all of your scones for breakfast tomorrow!" Ricky hollers.

"Aw Ricky, I'm sorry!" Lucy's lip trembles. "Ethel tried to stop me, but I couldn't help myself! They're so good today! You should try some!"

"They need to be washed! They're disinfected!" Ricky snaps.

"Disinfected?" Lucy repeats.

" _Veneno._ Posioned," Ricky translates.

"Aw no, they can't do that!" Lucy starts spitting and clawing away at her throat while Ethel mimics her and does the same. Ricky chuckles and shakes his head as he and Fred start leaving to go pay for their berries.

"I hope you've learned your lesson, Lucy!" Ethel coughs and gags.

Lucy, with mouth full of berries once more, replies, "I sure have!"

END


End file.
